


3 times Peter had a conversation with someone

by Ill_have_that_drink_now



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_have_that_drink_now/pseuds/Ill_have_that_drink_now
Summary: +1 time he didn't have to.When tasked to discover who you are, you must look back into the past and find what you were. What happened and who happened to you. Only by looking back can you ever move forward.





	1. The Start Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited a lot. Previously called character development. Thank you so much for the kudos guys. I hope this helped you. I'm now going to go with the 3+1 trope. Because I'm sure people have more than one thing going on in their lives and what have you... Anyway, onto the story.

_"You can recognize survivors of abuse by their courage. When silence is so very inviting, they step forward and share their truth so others know they aren't alone."_ \- Jeanne McElvaney

 

* * *

 

The silence in the room is thick. The tension so strong you can almost taste it. Peter slowly closes his eyes (he couldn't possibly face the worry in Ned's). With his tongue thick in his mouth he speaks, "When I was 10, I had a babysitter. He was... nice. He built lego with me. He smiled at my jokes and made me feel happy. He was also a junior in high school."

He slowly works up the courage to speak the next line, "He then became not so nice... He showed me these... These magazines. That were full of people doing things. Doing things with eachother. With themselves. He says..."

_"Hey, Einstein. You're my friend right?"_

"I say the best."

_"Best friends help eachother out. Like what they do in this magazine."_

Cautiously Ned speaks, "Pete..."

"Please let me finish. So we do." He finally looks up at Ned, soft brown eyes hollow, no tears are going to be shed. Probably not ever. "God, I was so naive. He touched me a lot. It went on for almost 3 years.."

Peter stares as Ned gapes like a fish out of water. "Can I hug you?"

Peter chokes on his breath as he nods. Not wasting time, Ned wraps his arm gently around Peter's waist while he knots his fingers in Peter's soft curls.

"What was his name Peter?" Ned says softly as he places his chin on Peter's head.

"Steven Westcott. But he also went by Skip."

Ned sighs and clutches to Peter tightly. "Okay, so I've only ever wanted to kill one person before but it looks like we've got someone new on the list."

Peter gives a soft laugh. 

"On an unrelated note, where does he live?" Ned's voice gradually grows darker. Peter's smile only grows wider. God, he loved his friends. 

"I love you so much Ned. This is super overprotective and I'm loving every minute of it." Peter says as he laughs softly to himself. 

"It's what friends are here for Peter. We're here in your dark times. We're here in your best. And we will never leave. That's what friends are supposed to do. Not what he did to you. You're an amazing person. You are so strong. You are so powerful and I'm not just talking about being Spider-man. You're a hero Pete. But like, seriously, where does he live? I'll search all types of social media for him. Facebook, Instagram, twitter. All of them."

Peter laughs and hugs Ned closer. 

 

* * *

 

Get yourself a ned please, if you're going through stuff like what me or Peter have then please tell somebody. It doesn't get easier no, heck my mam didn't do anything when I told her but then a fight broke out between her and my stepdad so she called the police, thank god for my stepdad being an arrogant arsehole with nothing better to do. I wouldn't have told my dad or my closest friends about it otherwise. It would just be something that I kept to myself. Like I said life doesn't get easier. I still feel sad a lot. I still feel numb and tired a lot. But if you tell somebody maybe they'll tell others of a higher authority and get stuff done. If you do this then you are all so so strong! You're so strong by getting through it and not giving up. Trust me, there's times where I felt like giving up. But please do tell somebody it'll make you fell better for it. 

I have good news! My own skip is getting sentenced soon as he has been found guilty of all charges and is possibly looking at 5+ years. 


	2. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me being useless at this updating thing

This is usually the time that I write. When I'm feeling intense emotions/none at all. But feeling none at all is kinda putting me off from writing. I might write something else but I probably won't update this fanfic for a while until something else happens. So here I am sitting on my floor listening to sad music to try and cry. I haven't had a good cry in a couple of months. And that's alright. I guess anyway. But what are you going to do? So this is me. Reaching out to the people that have hopefully subscribed to this when I changed the fic name. Yeah, anyway. Night.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of self harm.

_"The outside of you had peeled away, and I could see your insides as clear as my own hand in my lap, aching to reach for you." - Julio-Alexi Genao_

* * *

 

Soft music plays from the battered phone. A slim figure lies on top of his covers, a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes. He refused to let the rivers fall, somebody might hear his cry for help. He deserves to be alone. Nobody seems to care. Nobody seems to care that he's breaking. Silently. Nobody seems to care. Nobody. 

He should try and go to sleep. It feels better if he sleeps. Nobody can hurt him if he sleeps. He can't hurt himself if he sleeps. He can't think if he's asleep. He can't feel if he sleeps. He wishes that he could sleep for eternity. Sink into the covers and stay there. But.. he can't. People need him even if nobody wants to help him. People would be sad. People would mourn. But for how long? How long would his death be mourned over? How long would the memories of him be engrained into his family's heart?

He has Ned. He could talk to Ned. But he won't. He has MJ. But they probably won't know what to do. It would just be awkward. He has.. May. May, his aunt. He has her. He'll always have her. Until she dies too. No, out of the question. He has.. who else? 

Tony. Tony, possibly the only person he can talk to. He can talk to Tony about new suit upgrades. He can talk about being a superhero. He can rely on Tony. But. He doesn't have his phone number. He'll have to go through Happy. Does he really want to talk to Happy? Happy won't know what to do. Is this really his last option?

He doesn't have anybody else. How sad is that? A handful of people. 

His music stutters as his notification sound breaks through. Sluggishly he reaches over to grab his phone from the bedside table. A text. Hm. A name flashes on the screen.

**Unknown: Hey kid, you got a minute?**

Strange.

**Me: Who is this?**

**Unknown: Tony.**

Tony? How can it be? It's like the man was waiting for him.

**Me: Um, sure.**

**Tony: Great. So I have some new ideas about your suit. I was thinking that we could tweak the formula of your webs a bit. Try and increase the distance that you can shoot them at. Also try and increase their strength to hold down those bigger enemies like that rhino guy. How does Friday in the lab sound?**

**Me: That... I'll be there.**

**Tony: Great. Have a good night kid. Get some sleep. Can't have you falling asleep spiderbaby.**

**Me: Okau..**

**Me: Okay***

**Me: Goodnight mr stark**

**Tony: Goodnight kiddo.**

A sad smile graces Peter's face. Mr Stark will never know it but he just made Peter's day a lot better. All it takes is for somebody to reach out. Even if they don't know what's wrong. It's always great to know somebody cares enough to try and talk. Turning onto his side, Peter closes his eyes and sinks into the covers. He's not alone.

 


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the summer and it's too hot for Peter to handle. 
> 
> Tw: Suicidal ideation.

_"I'm trying to let him know what I'm about to do.  
I'm hoping he can save me, even though I realize he can't." _\- Matthew Quick.

* * *

 

Sighing, he rolls onto his stomach before reaching up to open his window. It's been so hot in New York recently that everybody was feeling lethargic. He takes his window off the latch and swings it open wide. Collapsing back onto his bed, Peter grabs his phone and scrolls through his instagram.

Ned looks like he's having fun on holiday. Beautiful place. Clear seas and skies. Perfect. 

It's too hot. Peter huffs and turns off his phone before kneeling on his bed and leaning out his window. He releases a breath. Much better. 

The breezes brushed against Peter's cheeks. A soft whisper amongst the loud clatter of the restless city. Closing his eyes, Peter lifts his head to the sky and inhales slowly allowing the wind to move his hair. The soft tufts of brown sway slightly with the breeze. Dancing. It seems like all is fine.

Then he looks down. He looks down at the alley that separates the apartment buildings. What would happen if he just sat on the ledge? His window opens wide enough. What if he just...

"Peter, Happy's here." 

And the silence is gone.

Sighing Peter turns his head and shouts, "Coming, Aunt May!" 

Sometime later Peter found himself in a sleek black car with darkened windows. Happy in the front concentrating on the road with one hand on the gear stick. Not like he needed too anyway, it was pretty slow moving. Peter sighs and gazes out of the window. 

* * *

 

There's something wrong with the kid, Happy decides. He's been unusually quiet today. Normally the teenager would be rambling about the latest Lego set or his latest outing as Spiderman. But it's just silence. So Happy does something out of character. 

"You're pretty quiet back there. Everything alright?" His body jolts as if it was electrocuted. 

"Oh, yeah! Everything's fine Happy." The kid smiles at him. It doesn't quite reach his eyes. Strange. That's definitely something that he'll need to talk to Tony about. 

"How is it going out as Spiderman?" He should try and keep the kid talking and hope he was just imagining things. He doesn't like this Peter. 

"Oh, it's going great!" Fake smiles and laughs. "This girl's cat got stuck in a tree but the tree was like huge! And then this old lady got me churros- what is it with old ladies and churros anyway?- for getting her bag back from this burglar..." And off he goes but Happy can't help but wonder about Peter Parker. He will always be a mystery. 


	5. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: suicidal ideation, implied self harm

_Sometimes good things fall apart so better things could fall together-_ Marilyn Manson.

* * *

Happy told Tony.

Happy told Tony.

Happy told... fuck. He can't breath. His hands shake. Fingers twitch. Fumbling with the blade. Breathing shallow pants, speeding up. Tony  _knows._ He knows. He wants him to go to therapy. He can't do that. He's not letting anybody else know who he is. The fact that the Vulture knows is bad enough. No. He can't. 

People need to be kept safe. He'll just fuck things up. His very existence, his powers. They put everybody he loves at risk. It would just be better if... 

Fuck, he can't do this. In. Out. Breathe. After a few minutes Peter can feel the air rush into his lungs. A dizziness washes over him. Finally he can breathe. Looking down at his hands, Peter finally takes notice of the blade. Carefully prying it out of his hands, he takes one end of it and stands up. The blade hanging seamlessly to his side as he walks over to the window. He looks out at the grounds and the dark forest that surrounds the compound. 

Peter reaches up and opens the window with a quiet ' _schnick',_ pulls his arm back and throws the blade into the trees. Closing the window again, Peter walks across his floor and leaves the bedroom, his bad thoughts behind him. 

Entering the living room he spots Tony Stark sitting on the dark green sofa, a tv show about something glaring at him. His breath hitches. No, slowly he breathes. It's going to be fine. Just walk over there. Just. Walk. His feet hit the floor in small steps, ever so slowly edging his way to the sofa. Finally he makes it, sitting down he realises that Tony has been staring at him for quite some time. 

As soon as Peter sits on the sofa, Tony pulls the teen to his side before looking at the TV once more. And Peter thinks he'll still have bad days. It may not get better straight away, it may not get better for quite some time. There will still be days where all he wants to do is lie in bed, sleep and hope to never wake up. But there will be so many good days too. Where he'll laugh until his sides ache. Where he'll smile and be quite content. With his friends and mentor by his side then maybe. Just maybe things will be alright.


End file.
